


Love Notes

by bgoodg



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.K. loves L.L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

'Shit.' Clark's heart stopped cold at the sight of his father reading the blue notebook. Clark had a moment to wonder if he could make it to Mexico before Jonathon turned around. "Son."

Clark's smile tried to be innocent but he was sure he looked guilty as sin. "Dad,"

"What's this Clark?" his father pointed to the scribbling done on the back cover of his notebook. Precisely he was pointing at a heart with the words C.K. loves L.L. written in large red letters. Okay, so subtlety wasn't his strong point.

"Uhhh," was about all that made it out of Clark's mouth.

"Son, we need to have a talk."

Clark could feel the doorknob digging into his back but it served as a distraction from the feeling of panic rising in his chest.

"Sometimes, you just," his dad stopped, looking for his next words. "Sometimes son, you have to buck up and just go for it."

"Go for it?" And there was no way he heard right.

"Yes," Jonathon shifted uneasily and Clark knew it was hard for him but couldn’t find it in himself to make it easier. "Lana's an old fashioned type of girl and she's probably just waiting for you to make the first move."

Lana? When the hell did she enter the conversation?

C.K. loves L.L.

Oh.

Ohhhh.

"Lana? Yeah, dad."

"It's alright son." He got an awkward hand on his back. "This'll stay just between us guys." Jonathon left, shutting the door behind him.

For a moment Clark couldn’t do anything but breathe.

Okay, so his dad didn't know about him and Lex. Which was good. And not.

Clark flopped onto his bed, his face landing in the pillow. Well that didn't go as badly as it could have. Of course now his father thought he was obsessed with Lana. At one time that statement would have been true.

Now, not so much.

Clark rolled off the bed. His parents had been getting ready for bed when he'd gotten home from studying with Lex. Clark waited almost half an hour to make sure his parents were asleep.

He opened the bedroom window, landing on the soft grass before speeding down the road to the Luthor Mansion.

Clark found Lex in much the same position that he left the millionaire. Lex was lounging in the expensive upholstered chair, his tie undone but still hanging from his neck. Clark took a moment to simply drink in Lex: the elegant fingers, intense eyes, flawless skin and toned body all wrapped within the shell of a corporate mogul.

Sensing someone’s presence, Lex looked up with an annoyed expression on his face: it only lasted until he saw Clark and then morphed into a genuine smile. "Hello Cark, forget something?"

Clark casually crossed the distance to Lex, settling himself on the oak desk. "Wanted to come and see you."

Lex closed the laptop, all his attention focused on Clark. "Any particular reason?" He sounded interested if not a little confused.

"Yeah," Clark pulled Lex between his legs, bringing Lex's hands to rest on his thighs. Lex usually took the lead in any physical matters. But Clark had been the one to kiss Lex first. Clark bent down, his lips mere centimeters from Lex's mouth. "I want you to fuck me."

“Clark.”

Clark loved the way Lex said his name. “Come on Lex.” He moved so that his mouth was sliding against Lex’s ear. “Fuck me.”

***

Lex bit his bottom lip to keep from throwing Clark on the desk and going at it. Oh what the hell.

Important memos were easily forgotten as Clark was pushed against the mahogany desk. He’d wait to fuck Clark for the first time in his bed but he could have a little fun beforehand. He made quick work of the button fly jeans and slipped down the boxers.

“Fuck Lex,” Clark hissed through grit teeth.

“Later,” Lex promised, his lips hovering over Clark’s cock.

Any argument was turned into a moan as Lex’s mouth showed it was good for more than hostile takeovers. He was on his knees with his hands clutching at Clark’s hipbones, his finger‘s marking their rightful place on Clark‘s body. He could not wait to get this beautiful creature into his bed.

“Lex, more, please.”

Clark always asked.

Lex always said yes.

Lex’s mouth opened, swallowing Clark as his tongue licked along the underside of an impressive cock.

“Lex, yes,” The two words mixed together until they were just vibrations of air that meant need and more.

Lex drank down Clark when he came with a sharp cry, his fingers moving in rhythmic circles across Clark’s stomach until the boy could finally speak.

“Bedroom?” Clark looked well and truly fucked already. Lex was only getting started.

“One question,” Lex ignored the hurt look that flashed briefly in Clark’s eyes. No, he wasn’t going to be asking that question. “What made you come over tonight. You know I was fine with they way our relationship was going.”

“I know Lex.” Clark took Lex’s hand, leading them out of the office and towards his bedroom. “It just felt right.”

Lex raised an eyebrow to tell Clark he know the response was a load of crap.

Clark’s smile let him know, Clark knew it too. “Just trust me Lex,” He pushed open the bedroom door and made a beeline for the bed. “You really don’t want to know.”

And as Clark got rid of his shirt, Lex agreed that he really didn’t care.

Lex followed along, slipping out of his dress pants and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Let me,” Clark whispered, sliding the shirt off, his mouth instantly attaching itself to the revealed skin.

Lex knew there’d be marks the next day.

He’d wear them like a badge of honor.

“Bed, bed now,” Lex demanded when Clark’s hands found his hard cock.

Clark flopped back onto the Egyptian cotton bedding. “How do you want me?”

“Everywhere,” Lex realized the answer made no sense but Clark understood judging by the wicked smile that crossed his lips. With his brain a puddle of goo, Lex used his hands and lips to position Clark on his back with his thighs open and hands clutching the headboard.

“Lex please,”

He quickly found the lube, not like he’d been planning for this or anything, dripping some onto his fingers. “Just relax.” His eyes locked onto Clark’s, slowly preparing him with slippery fingers.

“Fuck me Lex.”

“Yes,” Lex moaned, sliding in until he could reach Clark’s mouth with his own. They stayed like that for a while. Lex’s cock in Clark’s ass with their mouths trying to devour one another.

Lex began to move eventually, starting with slow, sure thrusts that forced the most erotic sounds out of Clark. Sounds of pure desire and need that forced went straight to Lex‘s groin.

“Lex, oh god yes,” Clark’s breathing was slow and deep, matching the thrusting of Lex’s hips.

“God Clark,” Lex kept his speed slow and his eyes locked onto Clark’s.

He’d wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, Lex couldn’t imagine being able to live without it. Without the feel of Clark underneath him, or the sounds he made when Lex’s cock brushed that spot, or the look of pure pleasure that graced Clark’s face as he came with a moan and declaration of love.

“Clark,” Lex came. His eyes finally closing with a deep sigh of utter content.

Lex collapsed against Clark, his head settled on Clark’s chest as their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal.

“You have some tissues or something?” Clark finally asked, his hands idly running up and down Lex’s spine.

“In the drawer,” Lex made a vague motion towards the bedside tables, not really caring about anything besides sleep and another round before Clark had to leave. He could hear Clark rummaging around the cluttered drawer, but it wasn’t until he heard Clark’s bark of laughter that Lex could be bothered to turn his head to look. It was then that he saw Clark holding a piece of official Luthor Corp stationary. One that had neat script that read, L.L loves C.K.


End file.
